


The case of the missing coworker

by Captain_fandoms



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi, Road Trips, Sick Character, The Ghoul Boys (Buzzfeed Unsolved)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_fandoms/pseuds/Captain_fandoms
Summary: Summary: You caught the flu and half  audience quickly notice, a fan sparks a wild idea in Shane's head thus causing a wild road trip
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The case of the missing coworker

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Bash me I know the spelling, I will fix it if you have a request, please feel free to send it in I’ll write to them as soon as possible love yall

Hello, and welcome to ‘Buzzfeed Unsolved: Postmortem,’ a show where we answer your most pressing questions about the most recent episode of ‘Buzzfeed Unsolved,’’ Ryan announced into the camera.

“All of the questions we’re answering today came from you guys via our ‘Buzzfeed Unsolved’ Facebook page, our ‘Buzzfeed Unsolved’ Instagram page, or directly on the video…” Ryan ended 

That right

Cristina Minton: Shane are you intending to keep the mustache? I sure hope so; as a Shania, I would appreciate you grow it out so you can twirl it thoughtfully and smirk skeptically at Ryan #shaniac

That is a fun thought you know my time with the mustache was very meaningful to me I had a lot of fun with it and it was short-lived in fact I am going to start back up with it Savannah

I block that out of my head

I love having it and didn't you had a mustache too

Yha that was an weird experiment ,please don't you like a kidnapper 

Oh and you didn't,I looked more of an professor 

Any who let's take to gram town Scarlett: something is not right about you two, what's wrong?,Shane not looking tours his left laughing hysterical and Ryan not blush and there's no quit laughing at any bad jokes Hope everything is ok #boorgara

Oh wow good question and observes so y/n haven't been here for two weeks she/he got a wisdom tooth taken out then got the flu

Yah that's is exactly what y/n said that doctor office was full of snot full kids running around sneezeing around the waiting room and one sneezed on me at first wasn't mad intell I got sick next time I'll try to book an early appointment 

So that way we was a little bit off

Kelpg.exe: I know y/n is not there.but it will be nice if you guys visit her since sick and in pain that what friends do

Well, that a good idea hahaha!

Wait what that crazy are really doing this

Yha let's do a road Q+A it Friday who's cares!

Ryan sighing sure (wheezing)ha!

♡~◇~☆~◇~☆~◇~☆~♡

Everyone hope in Shane car, all right but first let's get some medicine they arrive at near CVS from your apartment 

Get Zarbee's Naturals Chest Rub with Lavender Pine y/n loves that Shane said

But this for children? Ryan questioned

That the reason it doesn't smell like a hard smack of mint

Dude Health Fast Acting Nasal Spray I know y/n said that the weather mess with her/he's sinuses so everything drys up right now it like Texas rayan said

You know a lot about y/n nose ,now I see you haveing some weird nose feash ,like you in bed doing this shane swing an invisible lasso Yehaw get it up little ’s nose

Oh my god don't put that in the video," Shane nodding his head mouthing to put it in” when are we going be done

Shane picked up the double pack of Vicks DayQuil and NyQuil and Sambucol Original Pastilles, soon my short friend in the meantime a little montage while we get snacks

~♡~◇~☆~♡~◇~☆~♡~

After the weird and funny montage, they arrive at your apartment

While we wait let's answer a question I'm this form Facebook I got one Ryan said

_**{**_ quintanicks:Am I the only one who noticed Ryan say Brent was dead?? _ **}**_

Oh Im sorry I didn't realize until now yha if you guys have been with us since the beginning then you know I mispronounce or accuse a lot ryan said

Well he must be now dead it been like decades by now

What's wrong with you did your mom sook you too much when you were baby? Ryan questioned 

my mom love's me I don't think she'll ever do that some time, I think your mom took you out on Halloween and you saw a kid in a sheet when you were a baby and that why you believe in things that don't exist

♡~◇~☆~◇~☆~◇~☆~♡

Any who, _ **{**_ vastar7: When I heard Ryan explain the spirit box in the boatman episode, I was thinking “he just explained it would pick up a radio station, so why is he using to communicate with spirits? Does he really not know he’s picking up radio stations?”...To this day, I’m not sure whether Ryan is playing a role or if he’s really that stupid. I feel like that’s the real mystery in the series. _ **}**_

that was a real harsh are you ok buddy Shane patted his friend back 

Yha I'm a little hurt see but I'm going to explain again see, if it skips radio station ever second is probably not going pick up on the radio but if more than a word and a sentence then is supernatural and yha were actors this all a big joke

You open you door to see the boys and the rest of the crew oh hi y/n we're here to make sure you alive and take care of you Ryan said

Plus we and the fans miss you I love your pjs, Shane try to hug you but you try to push him away sorry bud i don't won't get you sick

Oh nuisance he pursues on giving you a hug

Ryan took the mask and hugged you guys can finish up in my bedroom

💟〰️〰️️♥️〰〰💚️〰〰💙

All righty now we're in a New location so how you like it Ryan ?

it's cozy I love this lamb Bing bag and the Many animal stuff staring at me Ryan stated 

This practically Disney land, the color and the warm lights brings it together the amount of fluffy rug and soft blankets I wish i live here.And the little Disney inspirational quotes around the rooms are cute if I saw them every day I'll be the most positive and confident person in the office Shane said 

Yha your right it look so comfy I can take many naps here just move the stuff animals don't y/n have an crawl space in the closet if i put all those animal there than I'll definitely well live here 

Ryan you need more than stuff animal's I don't feel comfortable with that there

Thomas The Train,:as an audience i know more about Ryan's nipples kink than we should ever be privileged to

I'm guessing you don't even try to pick out a real question Ryan said

It's Friday I'm chilling with my friends and y/n said we both could use one of our slack days for ether a Postmortem or editing,we only get three of these monthly Shane Len back in the gaming chair 

Oh crap I forgot about that crap can I use mine's next week oh crap that week booked well Tuesday he wrote it in big letter's showing everyone the sticky post that looks like Toast stick it on that day 

And what's the point of all that Shane laugh, sometimes y/n forgets which actually she makes it up to but I still don't want to do work

You came in a handed them snacks,Ryan look at the bowls they so cute I got sloths you know sometime's people call me a sloth

Because your lanky and you look tried, If you here to actually get quilty answers your not (wheezing)hahaha! He allows it to the camera

If a free-for-all! Shane yelled

A little giggle escape from your lips,

Now this is normal now ok so Ryan doesn't have a metal down here's a real question

_**{**_ Not so cool dude: why wouldn't they just set up some sort of surveillance cameras across the street to see who put the letters in the damn box _ **}**_

that smart I like how you think Shane smiled 

But if it's a rich neighborhood you would think your safe puls he was "around 24/7 so he would know where they put the cameras

Well it's time to hotdaga, a minute has passed the story ended

So Ryan what's the next episode um the one is a lot of twists and odd turn and That is for Postmortem,Don't kiss frogs kids

Your so weird I said 

Why well you say that? Shane asked 

Well there are some frogs that can get you high but don't try it because we're about to watch princess and the frog! Well Y/n will you like to end it?

sure being that your sick your voice was very slow and raspy, you can send in all your questions Facebook.com/buzzfeedunsloved, our ‘Buzzfeed Instagram page, or directly on the video and maybe you'll be in the next Buzzfeed unsolved

You know that a sexy voice you have there, Shane and you gave a look tours him

Ok don't be creepy you both said 

the video ended and the rest of the crew left,Thank you, guy's your two are so sweet, you really didn't have to risk coming here

Well it was really quite dull in the office and normal there be lots of shenanigans about Ryan said

Are you saying that I make a dull day bearable

Ryan Shrugged ,Pretty much as he laughed it off

Awwww how sweet

Well do Anything for our best friend and boss now let's eat some snacky snacks and watch this movie


End file.
